Electronic monitoring devices are used by many government and private entities to detect and monitor the location of individuals wearing or associated with an electronic monitoring device. Electronic monitoring devices provide a cost effective solution to overcrowding of jails or prisons, and are often used to allow non-violent offenders to transition to society during a parole period, after being incarcerated for a period of time. Such devices can ensure confinement of the offender or monitored person to a particular location, such as at the offender's place of residence or at a rehabilitating institution, and may also determine whether the individual enters any place they are not allowed, also referred to as exclusion zones.
Electronic monitoring devices typically use either radio frequency (RF) communication with a second device, or Global Positioning System (GPS) technology to confirm the location of a monitored person, either in an absolute sense as with GPS, or relative to the second device with which the electronic monitoring device is in RF communication.
Electronic monitoring devices or systems typically include at least one component that is attached to the individual being monitored. The most traditional method of attachment is to secure the device around one of the individual's limbs, such as the ankle, with a strap. It is important that the strap and monitoring device fit securely about the limb so the device cannot be easily removed by the monitored individual. At the same time, it is important that the device is not too tight so that it is uncomfortable or causes skin irritation. Improvements in ensuring appropriate fit of monitoring devices secured to individuals would be welcomed.